


GoT f/f

by Lexaisdaddy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexaisdaddy/pseuds/Lexaisdaddy
Summary: Basically just f/f i think about all the time. Not all the girls with be tagged since its 4am and im cracked outta my mind on monsters and rockstars
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen, Cersei Lannister/Margaery Tyrell, Daenerys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Missandei/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Yara Greyjoy/Arya Stark, Yara Greyjoy/Cersei Lannister, Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	1. Cersei/Daenerys

The shouting was alarming. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt shit and soot thrown at her. Her knees felt weak and she regretted almost every decision she made. 

Almost 

As Cersei fell to the ground, her palms and knees colliding with the rigid stones of Kingslandings walkways. 

A loud roar echoed in the distance. Almost like a murmur if you weren't attentive.

The roar was closer, the clamour of the enraged peasants of kingslanding was to a dim. They all stopped to stare. Cersei looked up, tears in her eyes, blood on her face and mud on her body.

Her dragon roared proud. The stone walls adjusting and crumbling amongst the weight of her dragon. Although Daenerys may not be able to forgive Cersei, her heart still pangs. And when she herd the news of her 'atonement' she was livid.

Her dragons screeched, burning the first row of people. The yelling began and Cersei was left abandoned on the ground, staring at Daenerys. She would never beg for forgiveness, but for her life, that would be enough. 

Drogon landed on the ground beside Cersei. She wasn't that far from the red keep to begin with. 

Daenerys took her cloak, draped it around Cersei so she wasn't lude, and helped her onto the dragon. 

"Ever rode a dragon, Cersei?" Daenerys asked, her name came out slick and sour. "No." Cersei said flatly. 

Daenerys smiled, climbing on, she pulled Cersei up behind her. As Cersei wrapped her arms around Daenerys's waist, she leaned against her back, the terrifying wave in her stomach as the dragon took off to the castle. Butterflys swarmed her stomach and she felt like she was falling. 

The red keep was silent. At least her room was silent. The crack of the fire and dragon wings flapping dominated the Queens ears. 

Her door opened. She turned to look, pouring herself a glass of wine. Well deserved. She had her hand-maidens fix her hair and help got her bathed and dressed. Hours, Dany waited.

When she walked in, Cersei still looked as beautiful as the day she laid her eyes on her. Dany closed the door, walking towards the woman she gripped her. "I missed you." She whispered into Cersei's neck. 

Cersei wrapped her free arm around the woman. "Im sorry."

Dany pulled away, staring into the sorrow filled emerald gems that glowed strong. 

Her hand found Cersei's cheek and in a moment, the world went dizzy. And their lips connected. 

Cersei tasted of dornish wine and lavish luxury. As she did the first time they kissed. 

Daenerys pulled away. "Its ok." She smiled. Cersei took another sip, smiling gently as dhe placed the glass down.

Cersei pulled Dany closer to her while she was looking away. "Cersei-"

Cersei pulled her into a kiss. Infatuating both the woman as their tongues battled for dominance, but in the end, Cersei always remained on top. 


	2. Sansa/Margaery

Sansa sighed, she lay in her bed. She was too young to be Tyrion's wife! Too young.

She hated her life. The Lannister poured over her, especially Cersei and her wine. "This is so stupid." Sansa mumbled to herself.

"What is stupid?"

Sansa jumped, turning around, Margaery was standing in her door way. How long had she been there? 

It didn't matter. 

"Margaery! I hadn't see you there."

Margaery smiled at the young woman. "Whats wrong?" The tyrell girl tilted her head, seeing a sadness in the girl.

"Nothing its just- "

"You don't like him?" Margaery asked, closing the door. Her stomach tingled and it pained Sansa. "No" she mumbled, tears forming in her eyes. 

"Woah, oh no" Margaery said, quickly walking over to the woman and holding her, Sansa held Margaery close, crying on her shoulder 

The tears wet Margaerys shoulder and neck, but it didn't harm her. She didn't care.

"Has he done anything to you?" Margaery asked, staring at her bed. Sansa shook her head. Of course he wouldn't have. He's in love with her stupid handmaiden

Margaery nodded, stroking her fingers through the red tully locks she got from her mother. 

"Lovely hair." Margaery commented, her fingers sliding through like silk

Sansa blushed, her eyes slowly drying, she pulled from the burnette's embrace. "Thanks"

"You're red" Margaery observed, smirking. Embarrassing the girl more.

"Im glad your my friend. My only good friend." Sansa spoke softly, holding Margaerys hands. Margaery nodded, staring at the woman. She felt conflicted on what to do.

Both girls felt attracted to each other, however, Sansa was too young and innocent to understand this, she had never been exposed to such sexualitys that Margaery had been.

Margaery pulled her right hand from Sansas, it slowly cupped the girls cheek. Sansa, looked down. Her cheeks went red and she felt conflicted with herself. 

"Whats wrong?" Margaery asked, nervously as her action gave her butterflies. 

Sansas voice caught in her throat. Her head felt light and her stomach churned. She had never been held like this, never felt like this. But it had always been around Margaery. 

Margaery bit her lip, holding herself back until Sansa answered. "I-" she stammered. 

"I think I-" Sansa spoke, she didn't know how to explain her feelings. 

Margaery quickly pulled the girl to her face, attaching their lips together. Sansa was surprised, but she didn't pull away. 

She followed what Margaery did, even down to little hand movements. 

Her stomach roared and her heart beat was felt deep down. She felt electrocuted. 

Yes, she could get used to this.


	3. Daenerys/Missandei

Their lips moved in sync. 

Missandei missed Daenerys. She refused to go beyond the wall and endanger herself, so why would she let Daenerys. 

Daenerys left without a second thought, tracking down and saving the men from the whites, but Missandei begged for Daenerys to stay.

But she didn't 

And when Missandei herd of her return, she was relieved and angry with the woman, but she couldn't be angry for long.

Daenerys's infatuating smile warmed Missandei's heart when she walked into her chambers. 

Daenerys held her in a hug. Holding the woman close. Missandei shivered at Daenerys's cold touch, but it also sparked her skin and her pale skin melted into her own.

Daenerys pulled away. "I thought you would die" Missandei spoke truthfully. She had no reason to lie. Daenerys chuckled, her chuckle always making Missandei blush.

"Missandei-"

The burnette pulled Daenerys face to hers. Missandei's warm, full lips radiating onto Daenerys's cold, chapped lips.

Dany pulled her close. Their lips moved in sync. Missandei's hands occupied themselves with pulling Daenerys's coat off, revealing her lavish skin. 

This was nothing new to the girls. Revealing themselves and creating pure bliss with one another. Back in Meereen, well, lets say they've had practice. 

Dany began to untie Missandei's dress, pulling her atop her. The laid on the bed, the furs engulfing them. 

Missandei's bare chest presses against Daenerys's clothed one, a problem for both girls. 

As they undressed each other, the shivering cold of Winterfell flooded through them. Meaning for Daenerys to pull the covers over them, and as Daenerys laid kisses down Missandei's bare body, her soft moans only turned her on more.

~

As the sun beamed brightly against the snow and into the castle room, Daenerys shifted awake. 

"Good morning." She said to Missandei, already re-dressing herself. Daenerys stood up, walking over to the woman, she pressed her naked body against missandei's half clothed back. "What hurry?" Daenerys whispered in her ear, 

"Breakfast is beginning soon. I'd yet to wake you" Missandei explained. 

A knock echoed in the room, and both girls turned around from facing away, standing beside each other cautiously. Daenerys not having an issue with her nudity.

Sansa walked in. "Daenerys, Jon-" she looked to the two women, her breath hitched. She turned away quickly, leaving the room.

The two women began to laugh, and Missandei helped Daenerys to get dressed 


	4. Margaery/Cersei

Her glare. 

Every clenched jaw, every scowl. 

Every rolled eye, every scoff.

She loved it.

Cersei was written and proud. She was prompt and punctual. Proving that her power is worthy of other houses fear. Margaery admired her stability. 

She watched in fear, as i relief as Joffrey died in Cersei's arms. Margaery watched as Cersei became diligent. Strong. Apathetic and indifferent.

Margaery couldn't help but feel attracted to a more stern and cautious Cersei. Their relationship bloomed however, here Margaery stands. In the middle of the sept. Praying.

Their love and passion for each other was strong. As well as their competitive behavior and stubbornness. Fighting for the top in their secret endeavors.

Margaery was furious at Cersei's atonement. Furious. Her daze, being hooked into the religion was gone, refilling herself with her old, vengeful ways. 

She stayed as she did though, but every night, Margaery snuck to Cersei's room, avoiding the septas and Jaime. Using the shadows to her advantage, to plan their revenge. 

Margaery fled from her bed that morning. Hiding in the garden. Hidden from her family and the septas. 

The clatter had gathered in the sept and the two needed to act fast. Or else they'd be suspected as criminals with one another.

Neither showed for Cersei's atonement. This was planned, however.

Margaery creaked into Cersei's bed chambers open minutes before Lancel was to be caught. 

Cersei turned around, her short hair glimmering in the sunlight. Both women missed Cersei's long, yankable hair.

Margaery wrapped her arms around cersei's waist, tugging her close. Cersei lifted her arms, allowing the woman to do so. Margaery's head rested on the Queens shoulder.

The burnette stole a sip from Cerseis wine. But it all was just laughs. Cersei began to count. "45. 44. 43. 42 41. 40-" margaery joined in. "39. 38. 37. 36. 35. 34. 33. 32. 31 30-" 

Margaery felt her heat up, the taste of vengeance in her mouth. She began to kill the womans shoulder. Her skin tasting of sweet berry lotion and lilac.

Cersei tilted her head. "25. 24. 23. 22. 21" cersei continued to count, Margaerys lips dragging up her neck, the blonde letting out a soft moan. Margaery smirked.

Margaery pulled Cersei to her, so they faced each other in front the window.

Margaery took Cersei's wine, drinking it fast. Cersei felt betrayed. Margaery pulled Cersei close to her. Attaching their lips.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2-" cersei counted between breaths.

Margaery pulled Cersei's chest against her own, their bodies rubbing against one anothers as the glowing green wildfire blew behind them.

The sept blew loudly. Bodies began to burn to a crisp and melt.

Margaery pushed Cersei against the bed and began to fuck her as if it was her last day alive. Fucked her as a 'thank you' Fucked her with love and anger. Cersei returned the favour. Loving Margaerys body and worshiping her as a 'you're welcome'

Their problems?

Gone.


	5. Sansa/Daenerys

Sansa and daenerys had been in a heated fight for the whole time they've known one another. 

"I hate you." Sansa spat through gritted teeth. Daenerys, never quite understood why she hated her. Sansa had always been intriguing to Daenerys. Her resilience and pride was astounding and something Daenerys surprisingly envied.

"Why?" Daenerys smirked. The blonde always watched Sansa's reactions to everything she did. She had a theory, one she felt struck gold. 

Sansa _admired_ Daenerys

It was bold, however, it wasn't too far out there.

Sansa scoffed, standing up from the table. "You're unbelievable, you understand that right?" 

Daenerys laughed. "Oh, shut it" daenerys mocked Sansa's northern accent

Sansa stood, gawked. "Are you serious? Do you ever mature?" Sansa glared at the girl. 

"Make me."

Sansa slapped the woman ad hard as she could. Daenerys's cheek panged with pain and she felt agasp. She was sure her assumptions were correct. 

"Thats not what I meant!" Daenerys said. Sansa rolled he eyes 

Daenerys, pulled herself up from her chair and grabbed Sansas face, attav2hing heir lips in an anger fueled kiss

Sansa almost let herself melt into, if it hadn't been for daenerys wrapping her arm around her. 

"Stop" sansa demanded. Pushing Daenerys away, she glared at her. Wiping her lips. "Never again "

With that, sansa left feeling satisfied with her work, however, daenerys felt .. incomplete with her ending


	6. Cersei/Catelyn

They'd been friends since Cersei was married off. With Eddard and Robert teaming in the rebellion, and staying in touch, the two women met. 

They immediately got along. Becoming one of Cersei's closest, if not only, friendship in her adult life. The two loved each other as if they've been together forever.

Their feelings grew and they became attracted to one another, but being married to two high lords, one the king now, it was the upmost importance to keep it a secret. 

Catelyn knocked on the Queens chambers. Catelyn usually visited Kings landing with he husband twice each age they grew.

Cersei opened the door, her youthful face was missed by Catelyn. "Cat," Cersei smiled, offering the woman to come into her chambers.

Catelyn sat at her desk. The beautiful sun made Cersei's golden locks glow. 

"I missed you" Catelyn whispered, hugging Cersei tightly. The blonde smiled. "I missed you as well, Cat"

Catelyn chuckled, pulling away from Cersei. "Must I call you 'your grace' now?" She asked smugly. Cersei closed her chamber doors, turning back to the burnette, she grinned. "Yes."

Catelyn bit her lip as she walked over to the Blonde, kissing her lips that always tasted of berry and wine.

Cersei sat her cup down and pushed Catelyn against her desk, trailing her lips down the womans jaw and neck. 

The two kept their moans to a low, as any affair would. These two women, promised to high lords and powerful men, could not have that stand in the way of their love.

When the two women finished their loving, Cersei stay laid naked, wrapped in her silky, rose gold coloured sheets. The silks exaggerating her curves. She laid on her side, facing the Catelyn, 

"Your body is beautiful" Cersei said, staring at Catelyn putting her clothing back on. "I know."

Cersei sat up, crawling across the bed, she grabbed Catelyn's waist, pulling her back to Cersei. 

The blonde kissed Catelyn's back, her arms wrapping around to squeeze her breasts.

"Cersei-"

"Mm Mm. "

"-your Grace" Catelyn spat, turning around and pushing Cersei down onto the bed. Cersei's breath hitched, smirking.

Catelyn fell a top the blonde, her fingered stroking up and down on her sides. Cersei's back arched at the feeling. 

Catelyn laughed. Tickling the woman until she begged. Cersei pushed Catelyn away from her, pouting. 

Although they were married to men, they were still their old selves, three years apart hadn't made them any older. Whenever they were around one another, they went from acting 25 to acting 15 again.

Catelyn felt bad, but Cersei laughed. Playfully pushing Cat off the bed. 

"You are rude!" Cat scolded, dressing herself again. "Oh please." Cersei scoffed, pulling the silks around her. "You love me."

"I do." 


	7. Daenerys/Yara

Daenerys admired the Greyjoy womans flirtatious words and seductive manner. At least she wasn't the only one who admired other women, clearly. 

And so, Yara walked into Daenerys's chambers. "You called me, my lady." 

Daenerys smiled over her wine glass, "Yara, or was it Tara? Hm. Can't recall" the blonde mocked. 

Yara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You know my name. Now why did you call me?" 

"How many ships does your uncle, have again?" 

"Over 100 my lady-" "your grace. I am a queen, you know that." Daenerys waked past Yara, gently brushing her hip against the burnette's. Yara bit her lip and chuckled.

Daenerys locked her chamber doors. "And what did he say he was going to give me?" Daenerys said, stay facing the wall.

Yara sighed, "his big, fat cock-" 

Daenerys quickly turned around, putting her cup down, she walked to Yara, grabbing her belt and pulling her pelvis against her own. "And what if I don't want his 'big fat cock?' Hm?" 

Yara smirked. "My lady-"

"Pardon?" Daenerys bit her lip, squeezing Yara's hips, and she cocked her eyebrows. 

"Your Grace," yara corrected herself. 

Daenerys quickly kissed the woman. Although she was tall and broad she tasted of cinnamon and sweet lilac.

Yara put one hand on the blonde cheek, pulling her lips closer, and the other wandered down her back, until just above her ass.

Daenerys's soft dress rubbed against Yara's strong and rough armor 

"You taste sweet, unlike your outer appearance." Daenerys whispered, "as do you, your grace."

Daenerys pulled away, staring at the woman. Her body filled out and she was beautiful. Her jaw was sharp and she had a soft touch.

"Take off your clothes"


	8. Arya/Daenerys

"Aren't you a young beauty. My my." Daenerys smiled at the little burnette standing out in the cold. Under her favourite tree. Arya turned around, her eyes lit up like fire. "Dany!" She shouted, running into the arms of her silver haired lover, tears began to cloud her eyes and she felt almost at peace.

"But- but-" Arya stammered, trying to sought out how Daenerys dodged death. 

"I though jon had killed you." She said, pulling away from her lover and staring at her. 

"A woman was able to bring me back to life. I don't know who, but she said 'your welcome' when i awoke and left. I must thank her."

"Could it be the Red Woman?" Arya cursed. "No, my young girl, The Red Woman died. Reduced to ashes in a second. She had completed her journey. Her quest. I saw her in the after life, for a moment. She looked so young. "

"What did the after life look like?" Arya asked, resting one hand on her sheath and another on Dany's thigh as they sat on the log together 

"It was forever warm, with trees as tall as stars, and moons as bright at suns. It was beautiful. The scent of summer and flowers was enduring, oh Arya-"

Arya kissed Daenerys with her frozen lips. Dany was surprisingly warm, she missed the blonde. More than she thought she would.

"Come, to my chambers" Arya stood up and held her hand out for the blonde. "What about your sister? She will have me slaughtered." 

"She can't. Your my guest." Arya reassured, guiding the woman to her room, avoiding the pretty little red haired woman as much as they could.

Arya pushed Dany back on the bed. She began to strip down to her shifts in front the girl. The fire roared as Arya began to strip dany, throwing her closes to the ground. The burnette straddled the older woman, pinning her down, kissing up and down her body. Sucking on every spot that made the blonde mewl.

Arya missed her queen.

Now she had her


	9. Cersei/Arya

Arya's eyes strained with tears when she appeared on the shore of Essos. Her eyes welded with tears as she approached the shore. A raven sent her here before she left to sail. 

The woman stood in regal silks, her small brother stood aside her. Her hair barely brushed her shoulders. Her long golden hair was more attractive to the burnette, but she didn't care. She loved her either way.

Arya kicked the water as she walked up the shore. The blonde bit her lip, knowing she would either escape, or die.

Arya looked the woman up and down. The silks appealing her curves. "Your alive." Arya muttered, relief brushing out her lips.

The blonde nodded her head, nervously shifting her balance. Waiting for forgiveness or death. Either will help her escape.

Arya smiled, running into the blonde she grabbed her around the waist and held her close, pulling her for a hug. Cersei's arms went around the shorter girls neck. Arya wasn't much shorter than the Queen- Lady Cersei- but was enough for the blonde to be taller. Inches. 

Cersei held the smaller girl as a mother holds her first child. Love and safety. Arya seen Cersei as something else, rather than vile and annoying. She was significantly beautiful, witty and clever. She was always there for Arya. She often escaped winterfell at times to see her. Riding for days to kings landing.

Arya kissed the woman lightly. Her brother didn't much care for their relationship, prouder than when Cersei loved Jaime. 

"I thought you died...I cant...I missed you!" Arya said, holding the blondes hands. 

The blonde smiled, a saddened look flashed in her eyes. She hadn't liked her stay in meereen. Tyrion having to shield her from rape and slavery, how every they didnt need to worry about their reputations. At least Cersei's 

Arya hugged the woman again, squeezing her tightly. "Sail with me." She whispered. Cersei's eyes widened, her breath slowing. "You and your brother. Come with me." Arya's smile beamed brightly, she looked from her beautiful lover to her short brother. 

"Arya, that is quite the offer-"

"Its not an offer. I want you to come with me. I'd hate to leave knowing you're living in unknown lands. Both of you. Follow me." Arya said. "Im afraid, my reputation isn't that well." Cersei mumbled. 

"If my crew members have a problem, they can leave. Other than that, they shouldn't have an issue. Besides, you aren't the worst queen to ever ruled." Arya coked her eyebrow. Cersei smiled as she looked down at their hands, still interlaced. Arya had such youthful hands, smooth.

"Lady stark-" "call me Arya, lord Tyrion." 

"Arya- my sister and I are grateful of your offers, however-" 

"If your worried about me having an imp as a sailing companion, i see no shame or anything wrong. Come with me, both of you. I insist. You'll have steady food, a place to sleep. Beer, everything. "

"Ok" cersei breathed. Arya chuckled. Her eyes shining like diamonds. "Alright. Follow me."

Arya pulled Cersei to the row-boat, her brother followed, and Arya brought the last two lannisters to her fleet.


	10. Margaery/Sansa

Sansa stood tall on her horse. She smirked at Ramsay as the knights of the vale broke through the circle of bolton soilders and finished her brothers battle. She stared at him, remembering how rough he was to her, how he only made Sansa love her mistress more. She smirked and her breath hitched as she remembered how Margaery kissed her, stroking her thighs and ass with her long, skinny fingers. How it felt skin to skin with another woman. Margaery filled out, plump breasts and a round ass.

She thought back to how she had to flee. The letters Margaery had sent her. She wished she could see her again. Until she did. 

"Your going to die tomorrow, Lord bolton" The burnette smirked, laying naked on her stomach beside Sansa. She smiled. Her shifts stuck to her, giving Margaery a good view of her breasts and stomach. 

"I must ride for the vale. My uncle will send thousands of knights at my request." Sanda enthusiased. "Well, aren't you a clever girl?" Margaery joked. Sand slaughed whole heartedly. 

"Your such a joker." Sansa said, stroking the burnettes back with her right hand. "You know.." Margaery began, twirling one finger around the top buttons of her shifts. "Men say that sex always helps a fight." She says, looking back up to Sansas eyes. Sansa leans down and kisses her. She feels Margaery unbutton her shifts and her rolls back in please as Margaerys hand explores deeper.

"I love you." Sansa moaned. 

Sansa watched Lord Bolton in the kinnels. Tied up and vulnerable. She watched as he woke. "Sansa-" "Lady Stark." She corrected him. "Why the formal talk?" He smirked. "Let me out dear." He rambled on. Sansa bit her lip, stopping a smirk from bleeding on her face. 

"Will you speak?" He asks. She shook her head. She then stared beyond the gate of the kinnel, and reached her hand out. Margaery stepped out, a lovely green and blue dyed fur coat wrapped her. "You may know her as Margaery Tyrell, Lady Margaery, Queen Margaery," Sansa began. Ramsay's mouth parted and he stammered. "But all I see?" Sansa turned to her mistress. She waited till night to do this. She wsnted Ramsay to see their secret love affair, and no one else.

She kissed Margaery. The kiss lasted moments, enough to rile up Ramsay. Then the kinnel doors opened, and the beasts began to chew and bote at his limbs and torso.

Margaery smiled at her lover. "I love you to."


End file.
